Brave New World
by VonVoltair
Summary: Book 2- Jack, and his two newest Torchwood Agents are trapped in a parallel universe and must learn to deal with the changes in the new world.  They need to learn to trust old friends again if they are going to survive, but will fate allow them.
1. 1: Days Gone by

NCIS: Torchwood- Brave New World

This Fan Fic is Written by: vonvoltair; (proof read by ncistorchwood)

Chapter 1- Days Gone by

-Vonvoltair

The cold mist still rolled with in the warehouse. The only sound that could be heard was the faint drip drip drip from a near by broken pipe. A light from one end of the warehouse reflected the deep crimson streaking down the torn sleeve of a blonde woman who stared back at the ones holding the light in stunned silence.

Next to her stood a woman with dark hair who had until moments ago been trying to get a look at the wound now bleeding though the blonde woman's coat. She was just as stunned at what she was seeing. She couldn't move... and could hardly breath. This wasn't possible...

Gibbs blinked... he couldn't believe what he was seeing, neither could any of his team members. He could hear Tony's heaving breathing... he wanted to say something... but was at a loss.. It was McGee who finally spoke.

"Boss..." his voice wavered softly.

"I see it McGee..." he said just as softly back.

"How is this possible..." said Ziva recognizing the dark haired woman, and looking between her and her companions to her own team mates.

"Its not." Gibbs said a bit louder still holding his gun on the three in front of them.

.

.

"Kate..." Luna's voice wavered. Kate wasn't sure if it was from pain, or because of what... no.. who they were seeing before them. "Jack..." Kate said turning to him.

"I see it too." he said as he moved slightly.

"He has a gun..." was the only thing Tony could say as he pulled his own weapon back up in front of him.

"They all do DiNozzo." Gibbs said not looking away from them as he spoke. He took a moment. The whole scene before him and his team was unreal. He wasn't sure what had just happened but now... Kate... was it Kate... his heart raced as he took a breath.

"NCIS Federal Agents... Drop your weapons..." He bellowed causing Tony and McGee to jump slightly. Ziva never moved from her position, something was off here... something... else...

Kate saw Luna close her eyes and lower her head. Her own heart was betting so hard she could hear it in her ears. She noticed Jack did nothing to respond to the warning that Gibbs had just bellowed out to them... Gibbs... it was Gibbs... then she heard a clattering. Luna's gun slipped from her fingers, and rattled to the ground.

She felt sick, and not just from the cut in her arm... she wanted to say something... she wanted to look up, she wanted this not to be some sort of delusion... and then her head snapped back up... she felt it...

"I said Drop. .Your ..Weapons!" Gibbs called out again taking a few steppes forward followed by Tony and McGee. Ziva still did not follow them. Something else had caught her attention. Then she heard the blonde woman speak as her head snapped up almost in a panic.

"Jack... Its still here..."

There wasn't time to say anything else. The pile of debris that sat behind them began to move, from beneath it came an inhuman growl followed by 4 spindly legs, and a small yet monstrous body.

"What the hell is that..." DiNozzo said swinging his light right at the thing.

Kate saw DiNozzo movements as he readjusted his aim with his flash light. Her warning came to late.

"TONY! NO!"

.

The creature reeled back from the sudden blinding light. It was disoriented just like the others had been when they had come to, but unlike them it was in a much fowler mood. It opened its mouth and let loose with a eerie cry as it swung about wildly. Kate and Jack barely had time to move out of the way, Luna however was not so lucky. As Jack let go of her and moved to her right, she back peddled however the creatures front claws caught her by her already wounded arm digging in. Luna screamed in pain as it lifted her off the ground by her arm while flinging debris into the air causing Gibbs and his team scatter.

Kate raised her gun but the creature was quicker. It used its now hostage as a weapon bring Luna's body around at Kate. Luna's legs collided with Kate's side throwing her back into McGee. Ziva and Gibbs cracked off a few rounds which seemly had no effect on the monstrosity before them.

"What the hell is that thing?" DiNozzo called out as he watched the creature tossing the blonde woman around like a rag doll admit her screaming.

"Aim for the head!" called out the dark haired man as he holstered his gun and picked up a splintered board. As Tony fired his weapon the creature pulled up the woman to shield its self from the fire. That's all the timing that Jack needed. As the creature brought Luna around and raised its arm Jack moved to its side and smashed the beam as hard as he could into the joint in its arm.

There was a sickening crack, and the creature howled in pain releasing its grasp on Luna and tossing her across the room into Ziva sending them both skidding back into several crates. A quick kick from the creatures legs sent Jack sliding across the floor almost toppling Gibbs.

It knew the odds in its favor were quickly diminishing. The body of its target.. or what was left of it was still near buy. It though for a moment before rearing its head back. Jack barely had time to call out to Luna and Ziva as a noise of a different sort was made from the creature as it opened its mouth and spat at them.

Kate was across the room detangling her self from McGee, her gun no were in sight. She watched as the creature spat its acidic venom towards Ziva and Luna. She tried to push off of McGee but he just held onto her arm almost out of fear and astonishment. She tried to yank her self away from him but it was to late. All she could do was call out for her sister in panic.

As the creature spit Luna raised her bleeding arm to deflect the incoming projectile away from her and Ziva. A sickening sizzling sound could be heard as it slathered her coat, and the smell of burnt leather filled the air.

"Get it OFF" she cried out as Ziva was trying to help her pull off her jacket. From behind them appeared Tony and with one quick yank he freed Luna from the sizzling jacket and threw it across the room it landed inches from Gibbs feet still smoldering.

Admits the confusion the creature now injured and weak grabbed the body of the Navy Lt and made for its escape. Its powerful legs propelled it up onto a suspended walkway then crashed though a wall disappearing beyond it to the outside.

.

.

"Let go McGee..." Kate said finally loosing her self from his grasp. She ran across the warehouse past Gibbs and Jack who was picking himself up off the floor and starting to move with her all the while looking to were the creature had disappeared to.

Gibbs watched the man who had almost knocked him to the ground look at the hole the creature made, then as he was standing up watched as the woman who looked like Kate rushed past him to where Tony and Ziva were.

Luna grabbed her arm. It ached and burned but surprisingly wasn't bleeding as bad as she thought for as much as it hurt. The acid had pretty much burnt the wound closed which was good and bad. She could feel Ziva's hands on her shoulders, but before she could say anything Tony pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and put it on her arm.

"Here..." he said as Ziva still held the girl. "This should help some..." he started to say as he tied it. Before he could say anything else he heard the rush of footsteps then a hand on his shoulder shoving him back wards. Ziva likewise released the girl and moved away as Kate pushed Tony away from the woman before her and grabbed onto her tightly.

.

.

Kate was in a panic. She could see Tony wrapping something around her sisters arm, but that did not stop her from pushing him out of the way. She grasped her sisters shoulders and looked from her arm to her face. She was pale and shaken, but considering what had just happened she looked much better than Kate had feared. Her arm had DiNozzo's handkerchief around it and had seemingly stopped bleeding though Luna still cradled it to her body.

She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Jack. He knelt down besides them as Ziva and Tony backed away. He lifted Luna's arm for a moment as she made a face.

"How are you?" he asked.

"It hurts, but... nothings broken." she said taking a deep breath.

.

.

Tony and Ziva backed away slowly. The woman before them looked and sounded just like Kate... her mannerisms were exactly like the woman Tony once had called a friend and colleague. As they stopped McGee and Gibbs came up beside them also watching the three before them.

Gibbs was the first to speak.

"What the hell was that. Who are you people?" he said.

The three people on the ground turned to look at him. Jack put his hand on Kate but couldn't stop her before she replied.

"That's what id like to know."

.

.

It was hurt, and it was weak, but it still had the artifact and the human who had spirited it away from its mate across the county, but something was off. This world felt different, sounded different. He looked at the artifact tucked away in its back claw. It was no longer warm nor emitting a glow. It was as if it was dead. The creature moved quickly in the shadows avoiding any of the humanoids that still lingered in the area this late in the night.

Soon it founds its self a large open drain. It crawled in and hunkered it self down. Things weren't right. The humans weapons should not have been able to so easily damage him. The creature closed its eyes and hummed, it hummed a sound that only one of its own kind would hear. Near or far they would hear it and respond back shortly. All it had to do was wait, and wait long it did not have to do.

He felt it, vibrations in the air, but the response back he got was not one he had been expecting... and this worried him. There was some one close who knew how to communicate with him but it was not his mate nor was it one of his own kind. It felt alien yet familiar all at the same time, and it was calling to him. Summoning him to come to them if he wanted to live.

.

.

Very few words had been said between the two groups. Jack put his hand on Kate and Luna's shoulder with a nod and stood up to face Gibbs. Gibbs wanted answers so did Jack. They were at a stale mate. Eventually after speaking with Kate in hushed tones Jack agreed that the three of them would surrender them self's to NCIS as long as they were kept together. He didn't like giving up, but he Kate and Luna were at a lost to explain what had just happened... what was still happening.

While Ducky rebadged Luna's wounded arm amidst her refusal to be taken to a hospital Kate, Jack and Luna alike had anything and everything except the clothing on their back removed from them, bagged and tagged including the smoldering remains of the jacket on the warehouse floor, their weapons, Jacks "watch", their ids and anything else in their pocks or on their persons.

The three of them sat quietly in the back of the van now being driven by Ducky with Ziva in the passenger seat, her hand never leaving her weapon. The bodies of the two victims in the warehouse had been mostly obliterated by the phenomenon that had brought the three visitors to this world so vary little evidence of what occurred in the warehouse remained.

Palmer drove with McGee in silence. Neither one of them knew what to say about what had just happened.

"Is that..." Palmer started...

"I don't know..." McGee said his voice a bit shaken.

Gibbs car was not quite as quiet.

.

"This isn't possible... right boss?" Tony Asked his voice more confused that normal.

Gibbs just drove in silence.

"I mean it looks like her... and sounds like her... but she's been dead for four years now..." Tony said again trying to rationalize things out.

"I know DiNozzo." Gibbs finally said.

"I mean is this some sort of sick joke..." Tony started again

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said loudly.

"Yeah boss..." he said seemingly snapping out of it.

"We will find out what's going on. Call Abby, I want her ready to process their things as soon as possible." he said trying to keep his mind from wondering.

"OK... what are we going to do with them when we get back?" Tony asked.

.

.

It was very, very late when they pulled into the NCIS complex. As Ziva and Ducky exited the van Jack spoke up.

"For the moment I think we should just play it by ear. Don't let them separate us, and... Ill do most of the talking." he said as he looked at the two girls. "At least... until we find out what the hell is going on."

Kate and Luna both still in shock from the nights events could only nod.

It was eerie for them to be marched though the NCIS building this late at night. Only the night shift was present and they paid Gibbs team little mind. Gibbs had directed McGee and Ziva to take them to one of the interrogations rooms. Tony he sent for blankets and water for the three. He wasn't going to let them go anywhere tonight. This whole situation was bizarre beyond belief.

While Palmer took what little that was left of their mystery man to autopsy Ducky joined Gibbs in the elevator with the collected items from their mystery trio to Abby's lab. Ducky and Gibbs were quite the ride down. They weren't quite sure what to say to each other, however they knew once Abby got a look at what they had there was going to be a flurry of questions they had no answers too.

As they walked into Abby's lab they were greeted by her normal music though a tad softer than she usually played it. She spun around upon hearing them enter.

"Gibbs, Ducky!" she smiled even at this late hour. "So what's this big emergency that Tony called about."

Gibbs sat down the evidence bags on her table and gave a brief explanation about the three unknown persons now being held in interrogation after interrupting their investigation.

"We need to know who they are Abb's..." Gibbs said as she looked though the bags.

"Is this all they had on them?" she asked putting on some gloves.

"Yes." Ducky said looking at Gibbs. "You may want to be careful with that bloody coat. It was sprayed with some sort of acid I believe." he said as Abby looked at it though the bag.

Before her sat several items, three wallets not unlike the wallets that her co workers carried to show their government ID's. Some sort of leather bracelet watch combo looking thing. Three jackets, two which had blood spatter on them and one which looked burned. A knife, several sets of keys, three guns and holsters and some pocket change and odds and ends.

She reached for the first wallet and cut open the bag. She flipped it open and looked at it. Inside was a red id card that had a picture of a dark haired handsome man on it. The name read Captain Jack Harness- Torchwood.

"What's Torchwood?" she asked.

Ducky just shrugged as Gibbs looked at her. "Do you think you can pull prints off of these?" he asked.

"Sure Gibbs..." She said unsure of the look he was giving her as she moved to open the next wallet.

Inside the first ID was similar to the mans. The blonde woman on the ID was listed as Luna Voltair, however the ID in the second slot was an NCIS id. An NCIS id unlike any she had come across before. It listed the woman's name however as Luna Von'Voltair. There was something else stuffed behind the ID, a picture of some sort however before she could pull it out she noticed Gibbs and Ducky shifting uncomfortably before her. This worried her.

"You know." She said as she pulled out the third wallet. "If there is something you both want to tell me now would be a good... time..." she said her voice trailing off as she opened the last wallet at stared at the picture on the ID. The Wallet was like the second one two id's, one NCIS and one from Torchwood, however the person in the photo looked back at her... couldn't be... but it was... Special Agent Caitlin Todd both ids read. She looked up at Ducky then to Gibbs.

"What is this... this cant be... is this a joke?" she stammered out.

"I'm afraid my dear its all to real." Ducky began.

"Gibbs I don't understand..." She said looking at him for answers, answers he didn't have.

"Neither do we Abby. That's why we need the prints run... to see..." Gibbs said in a quite tone, one that conveyed to Abby that he was unsure of what ever had transpired that night. It was a tone Abby didn't like.

"I'm on it... ill find out who these people are as quick as possible." she said gathering up the items before her as she quickly set out to work.

.

.

Upstairs Jack and Kate sat in the interrogation room talking quietly as possible with each other. Luna stood up against the wall listing. She was as white as a ghost and kept rubbing the bandages around her arm. This bothered Kate but her sister kept brushing it off telling her she will be find that the bandages just itched, and that she was just cold. Kate knew she was lying but let it go for the moment.

On the other side of the glass stood McGee. Gibbs had called up from Abbys lab and told Tony and Ziva to get some sleep in the Squad room. One of them at all times was to stay in the observation room and watch their "guests" McGee had volunteered to stay. The three talked so quietly that for some reason the mic couldn't pick up their conversation but he continued to watch... and wonder.

"Now what?" asked Luna as she shifted on the wall.

"Well..." Kate started but she wasn't sure what to say Jack however had a theory.

"Multi-verse." he said.

Both woman looked at him with quizzical looks. "Multi what?" whispered Luna.

"Its the only thing I can think of that may explain this. The multi-verse. Before when the Hunter Seeker was putting together that artifact, it reacted with my Vortex Manipulator. It was making sounds I never heard it make before. I think the reaction opened up some sort of space time rift, and instead of sending us somewhere in our own world it catapulted us across dimensions. " he said.

"It can do that?" Kate said.

Jack shook his head. "No it cant... that's what has me worried. But it would explain a few things." he said looking at the girls.

"Like why Gibbs is alive?" Kate said.

"For starters." said Jack. "Who knows what else is different in this world compared to ours. We are going to have to be careful." he voice was weary, and yet there was an edge to it. This had him very, very worried. Before the Agents took his Vortex Manipulator he fiddled with it, however it acted as if it was burned out. This was very bad indeed.

.

.

It was now 4am. Jack and Kate had drifted off to a light sleep in the interrogation room. Luna had tried to but every time she nodded off her arm bothered her, or worse she was starting to hear things... whispers... she would then be jolted awake.

Tim noticed out of the three the injured blonde woman seemed to be having the most difficulty getting rest. As it grew later and later he found that she still had not rested much and seemed to be annoyed, and looking paler than she had when they first brought her in.

Shortly before Tony came in to relieve him the other two awoke.

"So I miss anything probbie?" Tony asked drinking from his coffee as he looked into the room.

"Well they just got up, but the blonde woman... I don't think she's slept at all since we brought them in." he said.

"She's not looking really well..." commented Tony.

"I know." said McGee. "Were is Gibbs?" he asked

"I saw him with the Director. I think he was telling him about our guests here... and what happened." Tony said sounding unsure.

.

.

The Director sat in his office listing to Gibbs. He had never heard Gibbs sound like this before, but he could understand why. A lot of what he was saying made little sense, however the picture he was looking at of the woman sitting in interrogation now, a woman who had died four years ago seemed to make all reason fly out the window.

Moments later they found them selves looking though the two way glass at the three people in the interrogation room.

"I want to keep this as quite as possible." The Director had said. "At least until we know what we have here."

"You don't have to tell me.." was Gibbs response.

Tony re entered the room and handed Gibbs a coffee. "Abby called, she said she found something, and will bring the results up in a few." he said turning back to the window.

"Have they said anything?" the Director asked.

"McGee said they had been talking in whispers when they first arrived, two of them slept for a few hours but other than that nothing."

The Director looked at Tony and he just shrugged.

.

.

Kate looked at Jack. Luna looked so tired and pale. They were both worried about her but there was little they could do at the moment. Jack moved over to Luna who had been picking at the back wall and he smiled.

"How's the arm?" he asked.

She looked at him with pale eyes. "It burns." she said as he pulled at the bandages.

"I think I just need to get it re bandaged and Ill be fine.. I've had worse." she said which drew a look from Kate.

Jack smiled. "Ahh yes. Louisiana..." he commented though he did not believe her. "Well perhaps there is something we can do to get your mind off of it." he said taking her by her uninjured hand and walking over to the glass. As he held her hand he realized how cold it was, but he said nothing as they moved.

The three men behind the glass watched as the tall man lead the blonde woman to the glass. With out warning he took her right hand and smacked it palm first up against the glass causing the girl to wince.

"What is he doing?" asked the Director as Gibbs, and DiNozzo looked on.

Kate gave Jack a curious look as he looked at Luna.

"How many?" he asked.

"Jack... I don't know if..." Luna started.

"I know Owen had been working on you with honing your abilities. So how many?" he asked.

The blonde woman closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again she turned and stared into the mirrored glass. Her gaze was caught by the three men inside who were still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Three..." She responded for a moment, but then "No... Five now. Two are closing in..." she said. Jack turned to the glass and smiled.

As Tony opened his mouth to say something the door to the observation room opened and in walked Ziva and Abby who had a hand full of things. All Tony could say was... "Five...?"

"Five what Tony?" asked Ziva but she never got a reply as Abby pushed past her and looked at the three in the room before them.

"Oh my god..." was all she could say as Luna and Jack moved away from the glass and back to Kate... it was Kate...

.

.

"Abby, what do you have for us?" the Director said trying to get the girls attention.

It took her a moment to pull her self away from looking at the woman on the other side of the glass. She took a deep breath before pulling out the first paper.

"I got print off of all of their ids and ran them as well as their names thought the system.

This guy..." she said handing them a copy of Jacks ID and print scan " The only Captain Jack Harkness I could find was a vague military file from World War Two. The guy died in combat." she said.

"Her... " She said pulling out a paper with Luna on it "I cant find in any system, I did however find a Von'Voltair family in England. They are high end horse breeders for the rich and powerful."

"She did have a slight English accent boss." Tony commented.

Gibbs and the Director both just gave him a look.

"And the third?" asked the Director.

Abby looked at him for a moment before handing him another paper, her hand was shaking this time.

"I ran the prints three times to be sure, and even took some hair off of one on the coats to run for DNA. There is no doubt about it... the woman sitting in that room is Caitlin Todd..." her voice wavered as she spoke.

"Abby that's not possible" Gibbs said as all three men turned to her.

"My machines don't lie Gibbs. I ran the tests three times to be sure. As impossible as it is... that's Kate in there..." her voice trailing off.

The room was deadly silent no one knew what to say. After a few moments Abby spoke up again.

"It sort of gets a bit weirder, if having a friend come back from the dead wasn't weird enough..."

Ziva spoke for the first time since entering with Abby

"What do you mean?" she asked

From her lab coat Abby pulled out an evidence bag with a silver knife inside.

"According to the bag, this was taken from the blonde woman right?" she asked turning to Tony.

"Yes, I bagged it my self. What's so special about the knife." He asked.

"Well its what I found on the knife that's... strange." she said.

"What did you find Abby..." Gibbs said moving towards her.

"Well the knife its self looked familiar at first but I wasn't totally sure..." she started.

"Abby." Gibbs said.

"Right.. I found fingerprints. Three distant sets." she said.

"Finger prints?" The Director said unsure of were this was going. "From our three guest in there?"

"Yes and no. The first set I matched to our blonde Luna Voltair or what ever she goes by." She said.

"And the other two?" asked Tony as Abby turned to him.

Before she answered she asked him a question. "Are you sure no one else touched this knife with out gloves on?"

"Yeah, I mean I took it right from her pocket and bagged it." Tony said.

"Why Abby?" asked Ziva.

"Well the second set of prints... they belonged to Ducky." she said.

"That's not possible boss. Ducky was no were near here when I took that off her." Tony said.

"Oh there's more. Gibbs do you have your knife on you?" she knew it was a stupid question to ask but she asked it anyways.

Gibbs gave her a strange look as did the others in the room before he reached in his pocket and pulled out a silver knife. She took it from Gibbs and held it up to the knife in the bag.

"So what?" asked Ziva "its the same sort of knife".

"No.. not the same sort of knife.. its the exact same knife. The same ding on the ding on the handle, and the same marks on the blade." she said opening up Gibbs knife looking at a dark mark on the blade near the hilt.

"That shouldn't be possible." The director said looking at the girl.

"I know but the third set of prints..." she said.

"Who do they belong to Abby?" Gibbs said taking his knife back from her.

After a moment she looked at him and said "You Gibbs. The third set of prints came back matching one Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

It was Tony who broke the awkward silence that followed Abby's revelation.

"Talk about your X-files moment..." he said.

.

.

"I would kill for some coffee right now..." muttered Kate to Jack.

He nodded in agreement. The waiting was always the worse part, but even more so now that they were out of their element. Luna just made a face at Kate.

"I still don't know how you can drink that stuff." she said trying to make light of the situation.

Kate smiled. At least her sister was making jokes, and that was a good sign.

"Your not one to talk. I've seen you guzzle cafe-pows like there was no tomorrow..." she said as the door finally creaked open.

They grew quite as three figures entered the room. First came DiNozzo, he was carrying several evidence bags with him which he laid out on the table. Next entered a tall black man who they were unfamiliar with, and finally entered Gibbs caring three cups of Coffee with him. He set them on the table as the Director Spoke.

"My name is Leon Vance, im currently the Director here at NCIS." he began as Gibbs handed both Kate and Jack a cup. As he moved to Luna she moved back away from him then quietly said "I don't drink coffee." as she moved behind were Kate sat.

Gibbs was curious at her actions trying to figure out weather it was him or the coffee she was actually backing away from. He shrugged after a moment and took it for himself.

The Director took a moment and said. "We seem to have a bit of a situation here..."as he looked directly at Kate.

"You have no idea." said Jack finally.

"Well then Mr... Harkness." The Director said looking down at the mans ID in the evidence bag before him. "Perhaps you would care to enlighten us?"

Jack took a sip of his coffee before looking back at the director.

"Perhaps... but maybe you should go first." he said in a snarky tone.

"Jack..." Kate said, but he gave her a look and she knew he was up to something.

The look he gave Kate was not lost on any of the men in the room, it was a look similar to one which Gibbs had which said Im in charge, I will handle this.

.

.

After a moment the Director nodded to Gibbs.

"Alright," Gibbs said as he opened a file and spun it around towards them. The file was for one Caitlin Todd, Deceased.

"Four years ago Special Agent Todd was killed by sniper fire in the line of Duty. Both Tony and My self were witness to this event." he said a sudden growl in his voice.

"Ari..." Kate said a shiver running down her spine. The Director and Gibbs looked at each other as did Tony. Ziva, Abby and McGee also watched this interaction from behind the viewing glass.

Luna placed her hand on Kate's shoulder as Jack smirked unkindly towards Gibbs.

The Director pushed their Ids towards them.

"What is Torchwood, and why do you two woman have NCIS like Identification?" he asked as Gibbs tossed the bag with Jacks Vortex Manipulator and the knife on the table. When no one answered Gibbs pressed on.

"Were did you get this knife." he asked looking at Luna. She adverted her gaze to Jack who grimaced. This was unlike anything they had been they had been though before, even himself and he had been though allot.

"Who the Hell are you people!" Gibbs yelled at them.

Jack took a moment as he looked into Gibbs eyes. He had listened to the stories that Kate use to tell him about working with him, how he worked, how he acted. All of it was accurate to what he was seeing now. This was going to be interesting. Jack decided to take the direct approach to see what sort of response he got from the three men in the room, and the people watching from behind the glass.

"We are Torchwood. An international agency mandated to protect earth from extraterrestrial and supernatural threats. While officially sanctioned by the government as a special ops group, we technically operate independent of them, beyond the police and any other jurisdiction or agency." Jack began.

"Come again..." Said DiNozzo looking from mirrored glass to Jack. "This all sounds like a bad sci fi movie..."

"DiNozzo!" said Gibbs.

"Being Quite Boss.." He said taking a step back and leaving up against the wall.

"I have to agree with Agent DiNozzo." The Director said. "There is no such agency."

Kate was the one to smirk this time, she knew what was coming. It was hard for her to believe but the more time she sat here looking at... no studying Gibbs she felt that Jacks guess on what had happened to them... where they were was quite accurate. She reached up and took her sisters hand. A move that did not go unnoticed, then Jack began to speak again.

"Well... not in this time line anyways. What do you gentlemen know about the multi-verse?" he asked.

His comment drew strange looks from the three men in the room, until Tony spoke up.

"I think this is more of a McGee thing..." he started to say.

Before the Director could even open his mouth Gibbs was already speaking.

"Get him in here DiNozzo..." he said as Tony was already making for the door.

On the other side of the glass Ziva turned to McGee.

"You understand what he's saying about this... Multi-verse?" she asked before Tony entered.

"A bit... its all connector and scientific theory..." he said as Abby cut him off and finished his sentence for him

"As well as a bit of science fiction." she said.

"That too..." he said as Ziva gave him a confused look as Tony walked into the observation room and motioned to Tim to go in with the Director and Gibbs.

As McGee left Ziva and Tony stood up against the window.

"You understand this some right Abby?" Tony asked.

She made a motion with her hands 'Kindof'.

.

.

McGee entered the room silently. After the door closed Jack continued.

"The multi-verse is the hypothetical set of multiple possible parallel worlds or alternate realities. The structure of the multi-verse, the nature of each universe within it and the relationship between the various time lines all depend on the events in which define each world." Jack spouted off.

It was a lot of techno babble, and Kate tried not to smile as she watched Jack jerk the others around. Gibbs and the Director looked at each other confused then Gibbs looked at McGee who chimed in.

"What he is saying is that in one world maybe you chose to go left and a door opens and spills your coffee on you, in another world you chose to go right and you find a twenty dollar bill on the ground." he said trying to be as simple as possible. "But its all just hypothetical as Mr. Harkness said."

"That's Captain Harkness..." Jack said correcting McGee "and yes, it was all conjecture and theory until now."

The Director didn't know were to start. He couldn't tell if this man was just trying to confuse them or if he really believed what he had just said. His gut told him the later was true, and if it was... that meant everything could change

The Director looked at Gibbs, who seemed equally confused but that didn't stop his questions.

"Abby.." said pushing the knife forward "lifted three distinct sets of print off of it. Yours..." he said looking to Luna who was still quite, and pale. "Our medicinal examiners, and my own. So how do you expect that to explain this?"

They watched as Luna looked to Jack. He thought for a moment and then shrugged at her. She finally lifted her gaze and looked at the men before her.

"Ducky.." she said before correcting her self. "Dr. Mallard. He gave me that knife after the wake..."

"Whose wake?" asked Gibbs.

Luna looked Gibbs in the eye, and he felt a cold chill run down his spine. Her eyes were cold and almost lifeless except for the sudden surge of sadness and remembrance that seemed to flash though them.

"It was yours..." she said her voice trailing off.

Before any one could ask Kate spoke up as Luna turned away pulling at the bandages on her arm again.

"In our world... Director, it was Gibbs... Agent Gibbs who took Ari's bullet on the roof that day. Not me." she said.

The Director took this moment to speak up "So you are telling me, that the decision Ari made that day is the choice that separated our two... dimensions?"

"I doubt that was the only thing..." came Jack. "I am sure there are many, many differences in your world compared to the one we came from, put simply."

As they spoke McGee continued to watch as Luna seemed to grow agitated and continued to scratch at her bandages. He felt bad for the girl and finally asked

"Are you alright?"

The others grew quite as she replied back to him with a faint smile.

"I think I just need to have the bandages changed... they itch a lot.." she said.

Gibbs thought to himself for a moment. This could be an opportunity.  
"McGee have Ziva escort Miss Voltair here down to autopsy. Im sure Ducky has some bandages laying around she can use."

As McGee motioned at the window for Ziva, Jack stood up and put his hand on Luna's arm and whispered to her.

"They are trying to split us up, I don't like this." he said loud enough that Kate could hear.

She placed her hand on Jacks arm while Luna said back.

"It will be ok Jack."

He grumbled for a moment before letting her go but not before whispering back "Ok, just don't say anything... at least not now."

She nodded as McGee opened the door for her to Ziva waiting in the hall.

Ziva smiled at her and motioned for her to follow. As they walked down the hall Abby and Tony watched from the viewing room door way.

.

.

While this was going on Kate looked at the file that Gibbs had previously pushed in front of her. As McGee closed the door again she spoke up.

"You said I died... she died four years ago?" she asked catching her self.

"That's correct." the Director said his attention turning back to the two in the room. "Why?" he asked.

"Gibbs... our Agent Gibbs was killed only two years ago." she said. Her comments caused Jack to raise an eyebrow and curious looks from the others.

Jack then spoke up. "What year is it?"

"Its 2009" said McGee.

"Oh dear..." Kate said

"I don't like the sound of that." said the Director.

"The world we left... it was only 2007" Jack said trying to figure out what this meant, but he was stumped at its significance.

"So not only did you travel though space... but time?" questioned McGee.

Unfortunately no answer was soon forth coming.

.

.

Ziva stood in the elevator quietly with Luna. She sized the girl up. Other than the fact that she was deathly cold to the touch and sickly looking Ziva surmised that there was something else different about her. She decided to speak to the girl.

"So... does this sort of thing happen to you and your... team a lot?" she asked

Luna turned to Ziva, her head tilted to one side for a moment. "Im not sure what you mean" she replied.

"The whole jumping worlds... multi-verse thing.." Ziva said waving her hands around.

The motion she was making caused Luna to smile.

"No... this is my first time... actually I don't think I can recall anything like this ever happening before.. to anyone."

Ziva noted the girl sounded tired and weak and was more likely now to talk then later once she rested.

"So you chase aliens?" Ziva asked.

Luna gave her a look.

"Your friend... Captain Harkness said that Torchwood was mandated to protect earth from extraterrestrial and supernatural threats no?" she said to Luna.

The girl smiled at her again. "No, that's right... but its a bit more complicated than that." she took a moment to survey Ziva as the doors opened. "You don't have those things here... in this world do you..."

Ducky was at the sink while Mr. Palmer was sliding what was left of the only partial body recovered from the crime scene away in the locker. As the doors to autopsy slid open they both turned and were surprised to see Ziva walking in the with blonde woman from last night.

"Ah Ziva..." Said Ducky walking forward. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Luna here needs to have her arm looked at." she said

"I just need my bandages changed." she said but Ziva shot her a look telling her she had been made.

"It... it burns bad... and it feels like something is crawling under my skin..." Luna finally relented.

"You look white as a ghost." Ducky said putting on some gloves.

"And she's cold as ice." said Ziva as she and Ducky helped Luna up onto the autopsy table.

"Mr. Palmer bring me some bandages from the back there..." Ducky said as he began to unwrap Luna's arm.

Under the bandages black scars ran across her arm were two jagged cuts had been. As Ducky pressed down on her arm she winced in pain. He ran his fingers over her burned arms and made a face.

"What?" asked Ziva.

"I don't know why I didn't notice this before when I bandaged you the first time my dear, however there seems to be something in the wound..." as he continued to press on her arm the scars began to leak a black film...

Ziva stepped back as Ducky called for Mr. Palmer to bring him a scalpel and several other things.

Ziva now had gloves on and was standing at Luna' side her hand holding down her arm firmly.

"Im sorry, " Ducky began, "But I don't not have anything that's going to help with the pain this is going to cause." he said as he put the blade over her arm.

She smiled weakly at him before saying "I trust you Ducky... Just get it out..."

Her comment drew a look from both Ducky and Ziva. Mr. Palmer stood near by with some gauze and small glass containers as Ducky cut into the girl.

.

.

For the past several minuets Gibbs and the Director had been in the observation room with the rest of Gibbs team leaving Kate and Jack alone after an extended conversation with Jack and the differences between their two worlds.

"What do you think?" Vance asked Gibbs.

"He's not lying..." he replied back.

"But Gibbs... what he's saying about alternate worlds... and aliens..." Abby started.

"I thought you loved the thought of extraterrestrial life..." started Tony

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said cutting him off.

"And then there is Agent Todd..." Said Vance "and the other one..."

"Kate..." McGee said. "Its really her..."

"This is so unreal..." Abby chimed in.

"Now what?" asked DiNozzo.

Vance though for a moment. "For now we keep this quite. They will stay here for the time being until we can make other arrangements."

"And what arrangements would that be?" said Gibbs turning to face the Director.

Vance wasn't sure him self about that, there was no protocol for this no guide lines. "Well Gibbs, I guess that's going to depend on you and your team..." he said.

Gibbs just raised an eyebrow as Abby's phone rang.

.

.

Kate and Jack sat alone in the interrogation room. They had spent quite some time with Gibbs and the Director talking about the differences in their worlds, mostly about Torchwood. Though Jack had kept several important items from Kate's former collogues such as he him self was only half human as was her sister... her sister... they had left that part out to for the time being.

"Now what?" Kate asked softly.

"Well, the way you two talked about your old team... I felt it was best to give them a little trust and see were it gets us. What do you think?" he asked taking her hand under the table.

"Im not sure. Gibbs was always hard to read... but the Director... I think he believes us but im not sure." she said as the door to the interrogation room cracked open.

"Kate..." Gibbs said causing the two to stand up.

She looked at him as he motioned to her. "Come with me." he said but Jack stepped in front of her.

"I think you have split _My Team_ up enough _Agent Gibbs_." Jack said. "If you are taking Kate some where I am going too."

Gibbs just nodded as he opened the door the whole way. As they walked into the hall Kate asked

"Where are we going?"

"Autopsy... Ducky called..."

.

.

As Ducky cut into the girls arm the thick black substance continued to seep out. Luna bit her lip as Ducky set the scalpel down and reached for something else and dug gingerly into her arm. Ziva stood next to her one hand on her arm the other on her back. She could feel the girl shaking as the black ooze ran down her arm onto the tray Palmer had brought over for her to rest her arm on.

"I think I have something" he said as he gave a quick yank and pulled from her arm what appeared to be part of a claw.

Luna groaned at the sight of it covered in blood and the thick black substance that seemed to have stop coming from her wound as red blood trickled down her arm.

Ducky placed the foreign object in an evidence jar along with a swab of the black liquid and sealed them.

"Mr. Palmer take these to Abby's lab and have her check them out..." he said as he turned back to the girl with a hand full of stitching and bandages.

"Feeling any better my dear?" he asked.

Luna looked at Ziva then back to Ducky and smiled. "Yes..." she said before her eyes rolled up in her head and her body began to pitch backwards.

"Ziva!" Ducky called out, but she had already moved her self and was doing her best to stop the girl from sliding off the autopsy table she had been sitting on. The two of them eventually got her down flat on her back. As Ducky placed a towel under her head he noticed her face felt warmer, and her color seemed to be slowly coming back.

"Ziva, if you would there is a blanket over there. If you grab it while I finish bandaging her arm, then if you could call Abby..."

.

.

Calling the ride to autopsy with Jack, Kate, and Gibbs awkward was an understatement. It was eerily silent between the three of them. Jack making sure he stood between Kate and Gibbs while he and Gibbs continually sizing each other up. Kate didn't like this. Something was wrong and yet Gibbs said nothing. As they exited the elevator and the doors to autopsy slid open Kate gasped and stumbled back into Jack who put both his hands on her shoulders. As Gibbs looked in past them he could see why.

Laying covered on the autopsy table lay the third member of their group. The girl named Luna. Besides the table was a smaller table covered in used instruments and bloody bandages. Kate couldn't find her voice to say anything as a wave of panic rolled over her.

Jack just turned and glared at Gibbs, but before he could say anything Gibbs called out to Ducky and Ziva who were at the far end of the room.

"What the hell happened here?"

.

.


	2. 2: Learning Curve

NCIS: Torchwood- Brave New World

This Fan Fic is Written by: vonvoltair; (proof read by ncistorchwood)

Chapter 2- Learning Curve

-Vonvoltair

"What the hell happened here Duck?" called out Gibbs as he, Kate and Jack entered into autopsy only to find the later twos companion laying covered on one of the autopsy tables before them.

As Ducky and Ziva turned towards Gibbs voice, he noticed the two people standing with him. Caitlin was one of them and she looked as if she was in a state of pure panic. It took Ducky a moment and he almost chuckled.

"Oh no my dear. Your friend is quite alright. After we removed the foreign object from her arm she passed out. Not sure if it was from the pain or from utter exhaustion..." he said moving towards them.

Kate let go of Jack as she listened to Ducky speak. After a moment she realized that her sister was breathing softly under the blanket. She moved slowly around Gibbs to the left side of the table and looked at her sister, and her bandaged arm. Her color was coming back, but she still looked rather restless.

As Gibbs moved over towards the girl Jack asked Ducky "What exactly did you remove from her arm?"

Gibbs looked at Ducky as he moved towards Jack. He looked at Gibbs for a moment before he spoke.

"I don't know how I missed it the first time, however when we removed her bandages her arm was swollen, and dark black... blood was coming from the wound. Inside I found what seemed to be part of a ... a claw..." he said making a motion with his hands.

Jack looked worried, a look that Kate took notice too.

"What Jack?" she asked.

He sighed for a moment, then started to explain.

"The creature in the warehouse, its claws are laced with a neurotoxin. While not deadly it causes weakness and confusion usually so they can make quick get always or keep a target subdued. I really don't know what damage long term exposure to it may cause, especially if the claw its self was imbedded in her arm."

Gibbs turned back and looked at the girl. She looked much better than she did in the interrogation room earlier in the day. Her color was returning and she seemed to be asleep. As he reached out to touch her arm Ziva noticed his motions and called out to him.

"Gibbs...wait don't..." But it was to late.

The moment he touched her arm her glazed eyes opened for a moment and her arm shot up grabbing tightly onto the collar of his shirt pulling him down. He grabbed her hand with his free on but her grip was tight. She took a sharp breath in and squinted.

Luna felt drowsy and out of it... she tried to focus on her surroundings but everything was fuzzy for the moment. She was holding onto something and felt something warm around her hand. Then she heard Kate's voice as her shadow leaned over her.

"Luna its ok... its Kate. We are... safe now." she said hoping her startled sister would respond to her. She looked up as Jack just snickered at Luna's reaction to being startled awake.

Her grip relaxed, and Gibbs took her hand in his not quite sure if he should let her go again or not.

Luna for the moment ignored the person now holding her hand as she rolled her head towards her sister.

"Kate..." she said her voice dry and raspy... "I've been having the strangest dream..."

As she said this she looked to the other side of the table. It took her a moment before she could focus on the man holding her hand. She blinked and she held her breath for a moment...

She yanked her hand quickly back towards her out of the mans grip. She used it then to rub her eyes as she looked back towards Kate and said as a statement not a question...

"Not a dream..."

"No Luna." Kate responded even though she knew she didn't need to. "Its not."

"I don't feel so well..." she finally admitted as she closed her eyes again.

"I know..." Kate said stroking the girls hair.

Ziva looked at Jack as she moved next to Gibbs and whispered... "She did the same thing to me earlier... she's a bit jumpy" to which Ducky replied

"Well the girls been effectively poisoned, I think that's enough to throw any one off their game."

"Were is the claw now?" Jack asked.

"Mr Palmer took it up to Abby." Ducky said.

Gibbs took note of the worried look still on the new mans face. He thought for a moment as he looked up at Ziva.

"Ziva take our... guests here to Abbys lab." he finally said.

"Gibbs?" she asked in response.

He took a moment. This was unlike anything that they had dealt with before and they needed more information. He motioned with his head towards the door.

"Ill be there in a moment."

Ziva moved over to Kate, who in turn looked back at Luna who had drifted back to sleep.

"Ill keep watch over her, and make sure you know if your friend needs anything." Ducky said trying to reassure the girl. His voice had an edge to it, something was bothering him.

Jack put his hand on Kates shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"You said we can trust them, so... trust them. She will be ok for now. We need to learn what they know..."

She nodded.

Her reluctance to leave was not lost on Gibbs nor Ducky as Ziva walked them from the room.

Once the doors slid shut Gibbs turned to Ducky.

"What is it Duck? Did she say something to you?" he asked.

Ducky took a moment as he moved over to the table by the sleeping girl.

"Its not what she said Jethro... its how she said it." he stated.

Gibbs made a face at Ducky, a face that he knew all to well.

"She spoke to me like she trusted me. Almost..." his voice trailed off for a moment

"Almost what Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Almost as if she knew me, and knew me well ..."

Gibbs took this in for a moment. Ducky was not one to be fooled easily.

"Did Ziva tell you..." he started to ask but Ducky cut him off

"Yes... she told me about what they said in the interrogation room, about the knife... about... you." Ducky said looking up at Gibbs.

"You think they are telling the truth don't you." Gibbs said.

Ducky thought for a second then replied, "As impossible as it may be. What is your gut telling you Jethro?"

.

.

McGee and Abby were staring at her computer, neither believing what they were seeing. First they had started to analyze the "Claw" fragment that Palmer had brought them. It had apparently been lodged in the blonde woman's arm.

That was the first thing that got Abby excited. It was definitely exterritorial. There was unknown genetic material and so much other stuff it even made McGees head spin. The computer was having a total spaz attack sorting and categorizing and trying to figure out what it was being asked to figure out so while it worked its magic for Abby. She and McGee had started to talk about what they had heard and seen upstairs earlier.

After several minuets of comparing notes Abby decided to run the blood from the blonde girl just because she could. While the girls fingerprints gave them no ID on her, her blood while it alone interested Abby for its strangely unique genetic design came back with a match... a match for family... a match... for Kate...

"Oh my God... McGee..." Abby said looking at the screen...

"I see it... but... wow... at least we know why she was overly worried about the blonde girl now." He said leaning in towards the screen.

"Duh McGee... If it was your sister hurt, you would be worried to." Abby said.

"Well... Half sister anyways it looks like." McGee corrected her... " I guess we found one more thing that differs between our worlds..." he said

"So you believe the stuff that Jack guy was saying?" Abby said Turning to him.

"Captain Harkness..." McGee said mocking him from earlier " and ... yes... sort of... at least now with this..." he said waving to the screen.

It was then that they both heard foot steps from behind them. As they turned Abby clicked the keyboard to hide the screen her and McGee were just looking at just in case. After a moment Ziva followed by two others entered the lab.

.

.

Ziva had been quite the whole time to Abby's lab. She noticed that Kate... especially Kate seemed a bit uncomfortable around her. She wondered why, however she felt for now it would be best not to ask as in all honesty she felt a bit uncomfortable with Kate to... seeing as how she was suppose to be dead or at least in this world anyways..

The lab was quite as they entered. Ziva noticed Abby was anxious and twitchy as she looked from her to Kate. Jack and Kate noticed it to, however Jack thought it would be funny to nudge Kate towards the girl slightly. The sudden movement was all the headway Abby needed to launch her self at Kate before McGee could stop her.

She wrapped her arms tightly around her while mumbling..."Oh my god Kate... I know your not my Kate... but your still Kate... Ive missed you sooo much..."

Kate hugged the girl back. She understood the girls reaction, at least to some point. When she first saw Gibbs she felt the same way.

"Abby... " McGee said not taking his eyes off Kate. "She still needs to breath."

Abby held on for a moment longer afraid almost if she would let go that should would wake up and this would be all some sort of dream. She took a deep breath and then stepped back with a smile on her face.

Jack took this moment to speak up.

"So, the doctor told us he sent you what was in Luna's arm?" he asked

She looked at the man for a moment as McGee clicked on the keyboard.

"Uh... yeah. The Claw fragment, definitely not like anything we've seen before..." she said getting excited again.

"Its from a real alien isn't it..." McGee said turning around just as a voice from behind Jack spoke up.

"What do you think McGee..." It was Gibbs.

"Well ah... boss... its not like dna make up for any species on file." He said.

Gibbs moved into the room and stood next to Abby and turned to face Kate and Jack.

"I think our new friends here will be able to shed some light on what we are dealing with." he stated giving Jack a look. Jack just smirked back at Gibbs which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Kate.

"Remember what you said to me earlier..." she said softly referring to his little speech in autopsy.

"What ever this thing is..." Abby said " The closest we can come to matching it is arachnid dna."

Jack relented to Kate. "Their species is called the Anubrakin, and you are correct in the aspect that the creature they seem most related to on this planet would be an Arachnid."

Ziva made a face, she did not like spiders. Abby on the other hand was over whelmed with excitement of finding alien life.

"Why is it here?" McGee asked. It was a question that Jack knew was coming but he him self was unsure of the answer. He took a moment between looks from Gibbs and the others and decided to start from the beginning again.

"This particular Anubrakin is referred to as a Hunter Seeker. Its class from what we understood in the higharchy of their empire before its collapse was as a scout, finding things, people what ever." he started.

"When you say collapse..." Ziva unexpectedly interrupted him.

Jack looked at her then said

"They are a dying race now. The remnants of their species seem to sell their services to the highest bidder. This one and its partner for the past year seemed to have been collecting alien artifacts from operatives from all governments around the world."

"When you say collecting..." McGee said.

"He means murdering them and taking the artifacts." replied Kate.

"What sort of artifacts?" Gibbs said.

Kate and Jack looked at each other for a moment before Kate continued on.

"That's the thing. Its taken our teams a year to finally get to one before it disappeared with the items it had been collecting from ... the operatives" she said doing her best not to mention section 13.

"A year..." Gibbs said noticing Kate correcting her self, but he didn't push it for the moment.

"The Seekers despite their full appearance are quite stealthy and have the ability to blend in with out to much trouble with most humanoid races when need be. The are quite and as you have seen quite dangerous when backed into a corner. They work in pairs which made tracking them on earth all the harder."

"So there are two of those things?" Ziva asked.

"I don't believe so. There was only one in the warehouse when that thing went off." Kate said.

"What thing?" Gibbs said moving closer.

Jack eyed Gibbs before answering. "We aren't sure. This was our first glimpse at what they were taking off the bodies, but what ever it was... its what brought us here."

Gibbs thought for a moment but before he could say anything it was McGee who spoke up.

"If this artifact is what brought you here, wouldn't it make sense that it could send you back?"

"Its a possibility." Jack said. "We would have to find it first to see what IT is, unfortunately the creature took it when it fled the warehouse. That does present a big problem..." He said trailing off on a thought.

The only response to Jacks sudden silence was Gibbs... "Ya think..."

.

.

.

It had been sleeping most of the day, however as the sun began its descent in the sky into twilight the Seeker roused its self. It hummed several short bursts into the still air, and waited. Soon it got a response. It was the same creature who had responded to it before it had slept. Its body twisted and popped as it compacted its damaged frame down as much as it could in order to blend in with the humanoids that lived upon this world.

It crawled from its hiding place leaving what was left of the body it had taken from the warehouse behind. It donned its victims clothing and made sure the artifact was tucked safely up against its body under its coat before moving silently in the shadows along the water way.

The sun had just touched the horizon when it came to some old dilapidated buildings that had started to become over grown. There were few human here, most of them were homeless and paid it no mind as it move though the structures. Finally it came to a central room with a hole in the floor. In the room was a lone figure dressed in black. He was thin and wore dark glasses. His skin was pail yet had almost a green look to it, as did his hair. As he tilted down his glasses green reptilian eyes peered out at the new comer.

It sniffed the air for a moment before a hiss escaped what passed for lips

" Lykaran..." it was more of a question than a statement in its own language, a question that was answered.

"Yes Seeker, I am. We have been waiting a long time for one like yourself to find your way to this world."

"Explain." it said.

"In time. She wishes to see you." he replied. He did not wait for an answer. He took a step forward and dropped into the dark abyss.

It did not like this... something was off... something was wrong... but it followed. The Lykaran's had been loyal allies in the glory days of the empire, and were even more valuable now that their race was dying out. Their fates were entwined. It had no reason not to trust the creature... but in the back of its mind... doubt lingered. It took dropped into the darkness.

.

.

Abby had been talking to Jack about the Anubrakin for some time now as Gibbs got a call. He spoke into the phone softly then hung it up. He placed his hand on Abby's shoulder to silence her questions.

"The Director has converted one of the smaller conference rooms for the two of you for the night. He thought it would be more... comfortable than the interrogation room. Ziva, DiNozzo is waiting down in the decontamination showers with some new clothing for our... guests. " he said.

"The decon showers?" Kate asked.

"Directors orders. He felt you may want to clean up..." He said but stopped as he noticed Abby twitching beside him. He turned and looked at her and said "What Abby...?"

She looked to Kate, then to McGee then back to Kate with a huge smile.

Jack remembered how Abby was... at least how their worlds Abby was, this one didn't seem to far off from theirs. He smiled as he leaned into Kate and whispered.

"I think she knows." he said.

She looked at him for a moment, then came to the realization of what Jack meant.

Gibbs was getting tired of this. He turned to Abby and gave her a look. "What did you find out..." he said.

She smiled at Kate in a way only Abby could and then turned and clicked on the keyboard brining up a new screen. "I found out who Luna is..." She said unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

"I thought you said you couldn't find a match..." Gibbs began.

"On her prints no... but then I ran her blood while we were waiting on maspec there..." she began to ramble.

"Abby." Gibbs said.

"Right... I got a close match for family... a half sister." she said turning to Kate with a smile.

Gibbs and Ziva both looked at Abby and Kate for a moment unsure of what Abby was saying until Abby said

"Go ahead... tell me im wrong."

Kate just smiled. "Your not. She is my half sister..."

.

.

Gibbs had left instructions for there to be 2 agents out side the conference room until morning when they would be relived by Tony and Ziva who them selves were ordered to go home and rest after their guests had showered and been shown to the room.

He on the other hand had returned to autopsy. Ducky had gone home for some rest and Mr. Palmer was due in to relieve Gibbs in a few hours. As he turned the lights out and went to sit at Duckys desk, he stopped. He slowly moved over to the girl still sleeping surprisingly soundly upon the autopsy table. He knelt down and looked at her face for a moment then he whispered to her...

"So your Kate's sister... What other secrets are you keeping..."

.

.

Tony and Ziva stood in the decontamination showers waiting for Jack and Kate. They both were taking their good time in there. Tony was tired and they both had to be back soon. Ziva however had finally moved into the stalls to check on the duo.

Kate was just stepping out of the stall when a large towel was handed to her by Ziva. She smiled at the woman as she wrapped it around her self. She wasn't sure what to say to her, but when Zivas face suddenly turned a shade of red she realized the other shower was no longer running. Before she could turn around Jack walked by both woman buck naked with a smile on his face.

"Ladies." he said as he walked out the door to were DiNozzo was waiting.

After a moment they both heard Tony yelling angrily then darting into the shower room.

"Gawd..." Tony exclaimed dancing around. He turned to Ziva and Kate and then said.

"Why do I have a feeling Im not going to like this guy..."

Ziva giggled while Kate just rolled her eyes.

Once they had dressed, Ziva and Tony left them in the smallest conference room the building had to offer. There were some blankets and pillows, water and a TV. Two agents were left outside at the door to watch them.

Kate was excused but Jack, he sat there with the TV on quietly working the vortex manipulator with Luna's knife. As the news played on in the back ground she noticed he was still smirking.

Kate moved over to him and put her hand on his shoulder and started to talk.

"Jack what you did in the showers..." she started but he cut her off.

"You know... you were right. DiNozzo does scream like a girl..." he said with a big smile.

She just shook her head and started to laugh.

.

.

.

It had followed the Lykaran for some time now. The tunnels beneath the crumbling structure were not man made, they were old, and strangely they smelled... of home. They eventually came to a set of doors that to any one who had happened to stumble into the place would have seemed like a dead end.

The Lykaran waved his pale hand over a spot and the wall parted for them, and closed back up just as quickly as they entered. Inside the walls glowed green, vines ran along the walls weaving in and out of metalic conduits. This place was old indeed, built from human material, but changed.

As it stopped so did the Lykaran. The man in black turned to say something but it would have none of it. In one swift movement it pined the Lykaran to the wall and growled at him.

"Enough. What place this be. Why on this planet... is there a hive..." it hissed.

"Because Seeker, our sleeping queen wished it so." Came a new voice, a female voice.

As it turned its head it was faced with a human looking woman. She looked old yet young at the same time, her hair dark, and her eyes dancing with colors. It only took it a moment to recognize what the woman was by her scent. It released the other Lykaran and dropped to its knee in a sign of apology.

"High Priestess... " it said in utter confusion.

"Your markings are unknown to me... I was under the assumption the last Seekers from our raiding party died out years ago." she said moving towards the creature.

"It was as the sleeping one said..." Came the other man "The rift has reopened, and from it our Seeker has come."

"This one... is confused..." it said making a motion with its hands.

"There is not much time, but I will explain as much as I can Seeker." the female said turning her back to him her eyes squinting. She motioned for them both to follow her.

As they walked she spoke.

"Over a hundred of this worlds years ago the rift in this area opened up. In our world we were chasing a small ship of renegade Time Lords. They had artifacts and technology that we felt would aid our people. They had no were to run, however stranded on this wretched world they opened a rift to try to escape us... but their ship was damaged... the results were ... unexpected..."

They stopped in a small laboratory as she turned to it.

"The disparity caused by the rift separated us from them. We have lived here..." she said waving her hand about the caverns

" For the past 100 years, our fledgling queen sleeping as we watch over her until we are able to return home. Our kind have infiltrated the government bodies of this region to make sure we are not discovered."

"And the ones you hunted..." it asked

"We have found traces of them though out this worlds history... the rift... it seems was much more unkind to them than it was to us. Scattering them though out time on this planet, where all 37 of us... were left together. Our queen however before she slept said that the rift would re open, and that we would then have the means to return home."

It pondered her story for a moment, there were not 37 here... he could feel it, but if not all had slept the ages away... the Lykarans were like brethren to its race, beyond reproach especially a Lykaran high priestess... like this one... a Soul Binder.

It pulled from its stained military jacket the artifact it had been guarding, the thing it had been sent to collect... to rebuild... and it held it out to her.

"Thiz is what opened rift..." it said as she took it from her and examined it.

It was incomplete, and stained with blood. The parts that had been assembled were smooth though the final shape of the object was undeterminable with out all the pieces. She smiled none the less.

"Do you know what this is..." She asked it.

"The onez who hired us told us it was a power supply... nothing more... they paid well." it said.

She scrunched her face at this... had their empire fallen so far that they were nothing more than paid thieves and assigns now... she shook her head at the thought.

"This... is part of a Tardis Core... one of the compounds the Time Lords used to manipulate time and space. Even incomplete it some how has the harmony to open the rift the binds our two worlds..."

"There were others who came though as well my lady..." spoke up the other Lykaran.

"Who were they?" She asked intrigued.

"Torchwood..." it growled.

"Who is this... Torchwood..." she asked.

It took some time to explain but when the Seeker had finished the High Priestess was none to happy. Things in their home dimension had changed. These Torchwood humans were going to be a problem and needed to be dealt with however, they could also be the answer.

"Which one of them carried the artifact that reacted with the core?" She asked.

"This one does not know." it stated.

Her face contorted, the more she looked at the artifact the more she realized that what ever these Torchwood humans had was important in activating it.

"Do you know were they are now?" she asked anger building in her voice.

"No..." it said, but before she could lash out at it, it raised its other hand, a mangled hand that had the dark stains of blood upon it. It licked its hand and breathed deeply.

"For the hive, this one will track and return." it said to her, but she raised her hand to stop it.

"Find them yes, but do not bring them here. Ja'val will show you were to take them, to ... get answers from them before they come before me, and then our queen. I need time to start the process of awakening ..." she said with a wicked smile.

At it left, the Lykaran male known as Ja'val turned to the woman with concern.

"The changelings body you inhabit now is failing my lady. Are you sure capturing these humans and waking the queen before procuring your self a new form is wise?"

She understood his concern, he had been her lone companion for many years now, since most of their party had died out. Out of 37 only 12 remained, counting her self, Ja'val and the sleeping queen. Of that only the sleeping queen was Anubrakin, the rest had died out over the millennium, most of the Lykarans were either scientist or a few nobles who hid away, disguised as government officials on this world. They were scattered now but soon that would change.

"Do not worry for me Ja'val, for even if our new friend here fails, these new arrivals will be of much use to us. Keep careful watch on the events about to unfold." she said as she dismissed him.

As he left she walked the dimly lit tunnels and smiled to her self as she came to a larger room. Soon things would change. She dusted off a console and typed in a command. They had made sure the queens hiding place was far from this small hive like structure they had constructed though out the years. She was far, yet close... and soon she would awaken... yes... things were going to change very quickly now.

.

.

.

Mr. Palmer had relieve Agent Gibbs a few hours ago and was sitting in autopsy reading. Abby had visited him about ten minuets ago with some clothing as well as the disappointing news that the samples he and Ducky had given her from the charred remains of the man in black were to damaged to yield any results, they would have to try to find her a better sample.

Luna's whole body hurt. As she opened her eyes she tried to focus but the room was dark, and cold. She forced her self to sit up as she tried to remember what had happened. The sheet that had covered her slid to the floor with a soft crinkling sound. She remembered Ducky pulling something out of her arm... then...

Suddenly the lights in autopsy turned on. Luna flinched and some one spoke to her.

"Sorry... guess I should have given some warning first..." said Palmer.

She rubbed her eyes as he slowly moved towards her. "What time is it?" she asked.

"A little after 6. Doctor Mallard should be in soon." he said now standing beside her. Before she could say anything else he handed her a bottle of water with a smile.

"Thirsty?" he asked.

She was. It only took her a moment to finish off the bottle, but her stomach started to rumble.

"Im sure Dr. Mallard will bring something for you to eat. While we wait do you want to clean up? Abby left some things for you to change into and the decon showers are right this way." he said trying to be as nice as possible to her to hide his uncertainty of being left alone with her.

As she moved to get off the table she lost her footing but Palmer caught her under the arm. He blushed for a moment before letting go. "Um... "

.

.

"Im really sorry about this..." Palmer said as he stood in the decon shower room with his back to Luna. "Gibbs said not to leave you alone for a moment... and well..."

"I understand Jimmy..." she said as she let the hot water wash over her.

"So... did we.. you know... know each other?" he asked trying not to turn around.

"Yes, you would join Ducky and myself on Thursdays some times for lunch. Why do you ask?"

"Well its just... I didn't start working with Doctor Mallard until after Agent Todds death..." he said.

Luna turned off the water and moved behind Paler and took the towel from his out stretched hand.

"Well Jack did say there were bound to be a lot of differences in our two worlds. You were the M. E. assistant when I started working at NCIS..." she said as she stopped her self from saying to much.

"So... you worked here long?" he asked

"For about a year... then... well... things changed." She said wrapping the towel about her.

"You can turn around now."

Palmer was still a bit red as he did so and stammered out... "I guess I should have brought Abby's cloths in too... they are in the other room ... he said moving away from her quickly. She couldn't help but chuckle at his embarrassment.

.

.

Dr. Mallard entered autopsy holding a bag of some sort of fast food sandwich that DiNozzo had given him in the lobby for the girl... the girl Ducky was now noticing who was no longer sleeping on the table... in fact she was no longer anywhere nor was his assistant Mr. Palmer. As Ducky set the bag down he noticed Mr. Palmer had left an email open from Abby. As he read it he suddenly heard voices approaching.

"...and how many arms did they have..." He heard Palmer asking.

He watched as Palmer rounded the corner with a young looking blond woman dressed in black pants, and a black tank top. Her hair was still wet and she walked in bear feet.

"Oh... Doctor... I didn't realize we... she took so long... I ummmm" Palmer started as he saw Ducky reading the email he left up.

"Is there a reason she is not wearing any shoes Mr. Palmer?" Ducky looked up with a smirk.

"I.. um... her shoes... they are..." he said looking around... "Not here it seems..."

Ducky walked over to her and handed her a pair of slip on's as he gave Palmer a look.

"I will go and find them..." Palmer said moving backwards, then he paused as Ducky was handing Luna the half cold breakfast sandwich.

"Oh... Abby said that..." he started but Ducky cut him off.

"Yes Mr. Palmer I saw the email you left open. Seems our mystery man here may remain a mystery." he said moving over to the cooler.

Luna sat on the autopsy table with half the sandwich stuffed in her face. She listened to the two of them and signed inwardly. Jack was not going to like it if he knew she was helping them... but he wasn't here at the...

"Dif do dek wif da b oh b tet?" she asked.

Both men stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. She put her hand over her mouth as she tried to swallow what was in her mouth quickly.

"Come again?" Asked Palmer.

"Did you check with the DoD yet?" she asked.

"Why would we check with the DoD?" Ducky asked

"Well... in our world when we were investigating the warehouse the man in the black suite was a DoD agent." she answered back with a slight shiver.

Ducky thought on this for a moment. He walked over to the girl on the table who was finishing off the last of the sandwich and handed her his white lab coat which she happily put it on over the tank top.

"So what else can you tell us..." Ducky asked.

"Not much, but..." she started.

.

.

.

Kate wasn't sure that Jack had slept at all during the night. She had awoken when Ziva had entered the room with something for them to eat. She hadn't slept well herself, but Ziva had left the room again before she could ask about her sister.

"Did you get any sleep?" Kate asked Jack. He just gave her a look.

"So how bad is it?" She asked referring to the vortex manipulator sitting in front of him.

He tapped it and it seemed to glow to life as Kate moved over besides him.

"You fixed it!" she exclaimed quietly.

"Not quite..." he said as he slipped it on over his wrist.

Kate looked up at Jack. She could see the frustration in his eyes.

"Im not sure what happened to it, but ... " he said clicking a button.

Before Kate's eyes he vanished for a moment, then re appeared with in seconds across the room by the door. "... It only seems to displace time for short distances, more like a hop and a skip rather than ... well what it was doing before... I cant fix this..." he said with a growl.

As he moved back over towards her what she saw in him unsettled her. In all the time she had known Jack she had seen many things from him, silliness, happiness, anger, strength, command. Now... now she was seeing a man who was lost... he was at a loss for what was happening to him, his team... he was afraid.

As he sat next to her, she put her hand on his arm. The look in his eyes was dark... but he put his hand over hers.

"Jack..."

"I know... " He said cutting her off... "Im worried too..." he however was much more worried than he let on.

.

.

.

Ziva and Tony sat out side of the conference room. It was now a little past 8. Gibbs was on his way down from meeting with the director. As Tony sipped from his coffee he pondered the two people locked away in the conference room. The past 24 hours had been more than surreal... there just wasn't words to explain how he felt.

"Tony?" a voice next to him spoke...

"Yeah Ziva..." he said still lost in thought not turning to him.

"Are you ok? You have not said more than two words to me this morning... " she said looking at him

"Its... its Kate... alive..." he said looking down.

Ziva had never seen Tony like this... well not in a long time. He knew he cared about his former co worker, they all did and had taken her death rather hard, but now... as she reached over to take Tony's hand he suddenly jumped to his feet. As she looked up she saw Gibbs coming down the hall alone.

"Boss... " Said Tony.

"Were is the Director?" asked Ziva.

"He was unable to re arrange his schedule..." He said as he flung the doors to the conference room open.

.

.

As Kate began to say something to Jack the lights in the conference room flickered for a moment, then with out warning the doors were flung open and Gibbs, followed by Tony and Ziva entered the room. Kate could feel Jack tense up as the both of them stood to face them.

"Good morning." Gibbs said setting down some coffee on the table. The lights in the office flickered again, this time drawing the attention of Ziva and DiNozzo.

Jack nodded at Gibbs but before either of them could say another word Kate spoke up.

"How is my sister?" she asked quietly.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said "Go to autopsy and check on Miss Voltair, and bring her up."

"Yes Boss..." DiNozzo said leaving the room quicky. He hated to admit it but this was all a bit too much for him. As he walked down the hall he could hear Gibbs speaking but little else.

He made his way to the squad floor the lights flickered again. He heard McGee cussing at his desk.

"Probie..." Tony said stopping at the desk. "What's going on with the lights?"

"I have no idea Tony, but the power surges have been happening for the past fifteen minuets and I cant get anything done..."

Tony just rolled his eyes and made his way to the elevators. As he made his way to autopsy he could see three figures, leaning over the burnt remains of the corpse from the night before.

"Did you get that Mr. Palmer?" he could hear Ducky asking.

"Yes Doctor... Do you think Abby will be able to find something with this description?" he asked.

"Well with out being able to pull a proper sample it maybe all we have to go on to find out what who this man was..." Ducky

As the lights flickered again Tony made a noise to get their attention.

Three heads looked his way as he waved at them.

"Ahhh Anthony... what can we do for you this morning?" Ducky asked.

"Boss sent me down to collect our guest. Her sister has been asking for her." Tony said.

"Sister?" Ducky asked.

Tony had forgotten that Ducky had gone home before that little episode had come about last night. He also noticed that the blonde woman Luna cocked her head slightly in surprise that he knew who she was.

"I can fill you in Doctor, if Agent DiNozzo needs to ..." Palmer said as the lights went out all together then came back on. Palmer groaned as he slid over to the computer and restarted it once again.

"Any idea what's up with the light Ducky?" Tony said as Ducky and the girl walked towards him.

"No..." Ducky said as he turned to the girl.

"Well my dear, if your arm starts to bother you again you know were to come for more bandages." he said with a smile. She started to take off the white lab jacket but Ducky stopped her.

"You can keep that until we get you some more... proper clothing, and im sure Mr. Palmer will find your shoes..."

Palmer just rolled his eyes, then hopped the doctor didn't notice.

.

.

Luna left autopsy quietly with Tony. He noticed other than her quite whispers with Ducky and Palmer she had not said much. As he pressed the elevator button he turned to her.

"So... Your Kate's sister..." He said as the doors opened.

She steeped inside with him and smiled. "Half sister technically... " she started to reply as the doors slid shut and the elevator started to move.

"On our fathers... side..." she finished as she turned her head for a moment.

The lights in the elevator flickered, and Tony noticed that the girl suddenly looked adjusted.

"Are you ok Luna?" he said.

She looked at him and there was suddenly something in her eyes that put him on edge.

"Tony... do you have your gun?" she asked suddenly.

His hand went to his hip, however he had left it in his desk. He looked up at her and opened his mouth to say something, but the elevator suddenly jerked rather violently and stopped, the emergency lighting coming on. Tony barely had time to throw his arms out to catch Luna as she toppled on top on him.

"Its just a power surge..." he said, but even he was unsure of his own statement. She looked at him and shook her head.

"What..." he started to say but a sudden loud thud over head caused him to stop.

As they both looked up there were several quick loud pounding sounds on the ceiling before the emergency lighting sparked and a section of the top of the elevator ceiling came crashing in. Something above them howled. Tony pushed Luna to the other side of the elevator against the doors as a monstrous claw reached into the cabin.

.

.

The lights weren't only out in the conference room but they had gone out in the entire building and had yet to come back on. It had been over 15 minuets now and Gibbs and the three in the room were very uncomfortable. His phone had rang and as he spoke to McGee he stood up.

"That was McGee." he said looking at Jack and Kate. "Apparently DiNozzo is stuck in the elevator with your sister Kate." he said with a smirk on his face.

Gibbs noticed that while they had been having a civil conversation earlier, the look on Jacks face changed. He got the distinct impression that this man did not like DiNozzo.

"Then we should get them out..." Jack said standing up.

"There is no power.." Ziva said.

Gibbs studied the man. He was much more than just adjusted, but there was something else about him he couldn't quite put his finger on yet. He moved away from the table and to the door. He stopped once he reached it and sighed.

"You both coming?" he said not turning to them as he walked out the door.

Kate was following him in an instant, Jack shortly behind walking next to Ziva.

He looked at her and she just shrugged. She like Gibbs was having a hard time reading Jack, but she was sure of one thing this man was hiding much, but he seemed to be making an effort.

.

.

They had only made it to the squad room floor when the power came back on. The elevator made a grinding noise as it came back to life and continued its accent to its destination. Gibbs stood in front of the elevator doors with Kate, Jack, Ziva and now McGee as the elevator creaked to a stop louder than normal.

As the doors jerked open the scene inside surprised them all. Lights and twisted metal hung from ceiling, broken lights and wires were scattered along the floor, there was an acidic smell in the air.

Gibbs and Ziva turned to looked at Jack and Kate as McGee continued to look in the elevator.

"No..." said Kate shaking her head at the accusatory stair Gibbs was giving her. "No way my sister could do anything like... like this." She said in a quite voice motioning to the elevator.

As Gibbs opened his mouth to day something, another soft voice spoke up.

"Normally I would disagree with you under the current circumstances" came the voice of Director Vance as he was closing his phone while he walked up to them. "However that was maintenance. They informed me that it look like some one took a machete to one of our power junctions... sound familiar?" he said ushering the group away from the elevators so they could talk more freely.

They were quite for a moment, then Jack spoke up

"It tracked her..." he said

"What do you mean tracked her?" Gibbs said moving closer to Jack, aggravation creeping into his voice.

Jack didn't like the way Gibbs was speaking to him. Even though Kate was holding his arm he opened his mouth to snipe back at Gibbs but Ziva spoke.

"Her blood..." she said making a motion with her hands.

"Blood?" Asked the Director

"Luna's blood, that thing... had her by the arm her blood was on it so..." she said

"It tracked her by her blood... so why DiNozzo?" asked McGee.

"Because McGee he was in the elevator with her." Gibbs said

"And I doubt it took the time to distinguish between NCIS and Torchwood personnel..." said Kate trying to keep her calm as well as every one else's.

Gibbs opened his phone and dialed... and waited.

"Who are you calling?" asked McGee.

Gibbs gave him a look before saying "Tony's phone is still on, and its not in the elevator."

They all listened for a moment, but there was no ringing... then McGee said

"If Tony still has his phone on him I can do a GPS trace on him..." he continued talking as he moved quickly to his desk followed by Ziva and Kate. Gibbs on the other hand continued to stair down Jack who seemed un phased by the man. Before anything could escalate the Director stepped between the two of them.

"Both of our Teams are in this now. I believe Miss Todd can handle things with McGee. The two of you come to my office now... there are a few things we need to know." he said looking directly at Jack.

.

.

Tony wasn't sure how long he had been out but his aching head told him it had been a while. Were ever he was it was fairly dark, and something soft and warm was besides him. As he sat up he felt the cold concrete beneath him and on the wall next to him. Above him there looked to be some sort of grate with something covering it. He could hear his phone ringing up above, and the heavy click click click of something inhuman passing back and forth.

It was all coming back to him. The elevator, that monster, the blonde girl trying to pull him from the creatures grasp only to get her self knocked out before it grabbed her as well... The girl laying beside him was not moving at all, but she was breathing softly.

He shook her gently as he whispered to her.

"Hey... hey ... wake up...Luna... ahhh come on ... wake up Lulu..." he said leaning in closer.

The girls eyes batted opened she tried to move but DiNozzo put his hand on her stomach to keep her down. She turned her head and squinted in the faint light...

"Tony?" she asked as he held his finger to his lips.

"Shhhhhh" he whispered back.

"Where..." she said rolling her head to the side.

"I think... we are in some sort of work pit. Its a bit dark but I can hear water and there is a grate above us and one over there." he said motioning with his hand to the far corner secluded by shadows.

"The Seeker..." she said as Tony pointed up.

She listened and could hear the click click click of something walking above, then a phone ringing. It rang, and rang and then came the sound of the phone being smashed.

"Well that's not good..." he mumbled.

Above them they could see light starting to flood in though the bars as what ever was coving them was being removed...

Tony grabbed the girls hand tightly as the bars were cleared and a monstrous face peered down into the pit at them and snarled.

"No..." Tony said... "This is definitely not good at all."


	3. 3: Things We Lost

NCIS: Torchwood- Brave New World

This Fan Fic is Written by: vonvoltair; (proof read by ncistorchwood)

Chapter 3- Things we Lost

-Vonvoltair

So much had happened in the past few hours, almost to much and it wasn't over yet. As the Director of NCIS Leon Vance turned to close the doors to his office Agent Gibbs and the man calling him self Captain Jack Harkness starred in on each other almost immediately.

"This would have never happened if you had kept us all together." Jack yelled at Gibbs, as Gibbs yelled at Jack

"You should have been more forth coming. If anything happens to DiNozzo!"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled the Director.

The two men before him were moments away from blows, and yet they both grew silent at his outburst.

He walked past the two fuming men pinching the bridge of his nose. He stopped at his desk and turned around.

"As bizarre as this situation is, we are _ALL_ going to have to work together on this. We are all in this together now."

Gibbs and Jack glared at each other... This is going to be a long day the Director thought...

.

.

.

McGee was typing as quickly as he could. There was some sort of disturbance that was keeping him from narrowing down the exact location of Tony GPS in his phone. For a while it was moving quickly though the city, then the signal started to be come erratic, and intermittent. It also wasn't helping that Ziva, and his long dead friend Caitlin Todd were leaning over him asking questions.

"Its been over an hour McGee..." said Ziva

"Ive been trying but what ever is interfering with the signal is pretty strong, and with out a constant signal from his GPS I wont be able to narrow it down further than the old warehouse district." he said trying to wave Ziva away.

"Call him again.. maybe it will help..." said Kate as Ziva began to dial. As the phone rang the computer screen pinged again. McGee did his best to lock it down. He got closer this time, because the signal was cut out. Ziva dialed again, but this time she made a face.

"What's wrong Ziva?" asked Kate.

"The message... it says the phone is no longer in service..."

McGee was quiet for a moment, either the phone was out of range which was most unlikely or it had been destroyed, either way he had a good idea were the signal had stopped at now.

.

.

.

Tony couldn't breath, he struggled but the creature only held him tighter as he dangled him over the pit. Below him he heard the young woman he had been trapped with yelling, but the creature silenced her with a hiss and then it began to speak to them

"Torchwood..." it hissed. "Why bringz this one to this plaze... Were iz your artifact..." it said as it squeezed Tony tighter.

"No idea what your talking about ET..." he wheezed out. His response only made the creature squeeze harder, but it was what came next that knocked the wind out of him.

"He's not from Torchwood... I am!" Luna yelled out.

With out a second though the creature released Tony. He fell back into the work pit and landed on his side with a sickening thud. He tried to reach out for Luna but the pain now shooting though his arm slowed his movements, but even if he could have grabbed her his strength was no match for the monsters.

It lowered half of its body down into the pit and slammed her against the wall farthest from Tony.

"Why do you interfere?" it said brining its face up to hers.

"Why were you killing DoD agents... what did they have of yours?" she asked trying to not look at the creatures face or smell its rancid breath.

She squeaked as it squeezed harder.

"This place is not our home... why did you bring this one here!" it demanded again.

Tony tried to move closer but one of the creatures other appendages pushed him back down.

"ANSWER!" it bellowed showing her its teeth.

"We didn't bring you anywhere... what... what ever you had... it did something..." she said gasping for breath.

"You lie." it said pulling its face back from her. "Artifact was incomplete... no power..." It stopped speaking, a whistling sound could be heard from above. If the creature had lips they were pulled back in a snarl. Quickly it released the blond human it had been holding who dropped down on all fours coughing and gasping for breath as it pulled its self back up.

The grate above slammed down with a thunderous echo, as the creature moved hastily back into the darkened area above.

Tony moved as quietly as he could over to Luna as she wrapped her arms around her chest trying to breath deeply. He laid his left hand on her shoulder gently as he tried to get a look at her.

"Thanks for that..." he said as she lifted her tear stained face at him.

"Any time..." she said in a raspy voice.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I think so. How about you?" she said sitting up.

"I think it dislocated my right shoulder..." He said holding it with his left hand. "And if we don't find a way out of here soon I think its going to do a lot worse..."

.

.

.

Gibbs was not happy at all. He was frustrated, more so at the director ordering him to work with a complete stranger in order to save DiNozzo... and then there was Kate... Jack wasn't much happier but while it wasn't a surrender more like a tactical move on his part he backed down when facing Gibbs in the directors office. He needed their help, and more than likely he, and his team were going to be stuck here for a while so he played nice... for now.

"McGee!" Gibbs said as he came down the stairs followed closely by Jack.

"Boss... " McGee said jumping a bit "We narrowed down Tony's location before we lost his GPS signal." he said clicking the map up on the screen before them.

"Lost the signal?" Gibbs said looking at the three of them

Ziva was the first to speak. "Most likely his phone was destroyed..." she said as the looked at the map.

"The area is a designated re development zone. There had been several chop shops in the area as well as other criminal activity so most of the buildings have been condemned and demolition has started..." McGee said.

Gibbs turned and gave him a look, a look that Kate knew well.

"Um... yeah this area here..." He said pulling up a block of six buildings " is were we narrowed Tony's GPS to before it went... I mean we lost the signal." he said trying to avoid using the words dead.

Gibbs moved away from them quickly to his desk and grabbed his gear. Tim and Ziva did like wise while Jack and Kate stood there watching them. Gibbs paused for a moment before going to the elevators to look at the two.

"You coming?" he asked them.

Kate smiled softly at Jack as both of them raced after Gibbs and his team.

.

.

The Seeker was angry, even more so now that he felt the presence of Ja'val. He left the two humans in the pit to ponder how much their lives meant to them as it moved to find the Lykaran.

"Infuriating are they not?" came the voice of Ja'val from outside of the building were he had been sitting on some half rotted containers.

"Humans are stubborn, but protective of their ownz." the Seeker said settling him self next to Ja'val.

"So these are not the first humans you have delt with?" he asked

"No, this onez dealt with many humans before, both in hunt and in tradez. This is the first time this onez dealt with agents of the Torchwood." it replied back.

Ja'val smirked. This Seeker was young, and while its tracking skills were quite impressive it was also not seemingly observant. Whether it was still injured from the travels across worlds or some other defect, it had failed to hear the sounds of a metal door being forced open in the building behind them. Most likely the humans had found their way into the lower level of the building.

While he hated to disappoint his mistress by not alerting his "companion" to this, he in all truthfulness had no love for this creature. His mistress had what she needed from him, the artifact. Ja'val hoped that its failure would go far in having the High Priestess remove this ... thing from their company.

"How do you plan on retrieving the information from the ... Torchwood agent. She doesn't seem to be willing to give in easily."

This one has learned when onez mate is... threatened... they seem to be more forthcoming."

"So the male... you intend to..."

Cause him great pain..." the Seeker said, but then paused as it cocked its head as if to listen.

Ja'vals smirk grew. It had been several minuets now, and the humans were now... who knows were but the Seeker was just now realizing something was wrong. He watched as the Seeker stood up.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

The Seeker shot him a look, then moved back into the building. After several moments of crashing and thrashing about he heard it cry out a monstrous angry cry.

He hopped down off the container and dusted him self off. One way or another things would work out either the Seeker would retrieve his pray yet kill them out of sheer frustration or the Humans would escape. Either way the Seeker would fail... Today was a good day indeed.

As Ja'val moved around the building back to the street he suddenly realized that he too was not alone as two Black cars pulled into the lane. He darted back the way he came cursing in his own language, but it was to late. He knew with out a doubt that he had been spotted.

.

.

With Luna's help Tony had been able to force the access way in the work pit open. It was small but the two of them easily slid though it. There was very little light, but lucky for them the creature had not turned out Tony's jacket. On his key ring he had a small flashlight. While not bright, in total darkness it was very helpful.

The Sub basement of the building seemed small because most of the corridors were blocked with debris. The only one they had so far found unblocked lead to sewer access. Tony was not fond of the sewers, and by the look on Luna's face neither was she.

She was about to say something to him when the space they were in was filled with the angry howl of their captor.

"I think it has noticed were gone..." she said.

"Then to the sewer it is..." Tony said making a face.

They did their best to wedge the door shut behind them. After several feet of running light started to come in though grates above them. It was dim, and in a few hours it would be night outside and they would be stuck in the small smelly labyrinth before them.

They came to a divide in the tunnels and paused. They listened for a moment, only hearing the faint scraping sounds behind them they decided to take a short breather.

"Any idea were to go?" Luna asked.

Tony made a face. "Sure, I hang out in the sewers all the time..."

She made a face at him. "I didn't mean..." Tony said but she stopped him.

"I know... So I guess we just pick then." she said

"Yeah, first... give me the lab coat." he said as a loud thud could be heard behind them.

"Why?" she asked taking it off with a shiver.

"This thing is a hunter right?" he said taking it from here. "It found you some how, maybe by your smell or something. This coat has your scent, my scent and some blood on it. So if we put it down one way and go the other..." he said walking down one path and tossing the coat.

"It may buy us some time..."

.

.

.

Gibbs had told McGee to drive with Ziva, much to McGees chagrin, while he took Kate and Jack with him. They had been silent the entire drive, that was until while cruising down the dilapidated road looking at the run down buildings that they saw a tall man in a dark coat walking out from behind one of the buildings. As he noticed them driving he quickly darted away.

Gibbs felt something in his gut, and stopped the car. Zivas car stopped right behind his, and every one got out. Gibbs motioned to Ziva, and she followed by Jack went around the building following the man.

"This is the area were the transponder when out." McGee confirmed to him.

"Kate, go with McGee check this one first..." he said moving around to follow Ziva.

Gibbs moved quickly and quietly around the corner of the building. He stood still for a moment surviving the scene around him. There were broken crates and scattered junk all along the building and the ground. The grass was high giving a person plenty of places to hide.

He made his way to the far end of the lot were Ziva and Jack now stood.

"He came though here..." said Ziva motioning to some tracks on the ground which lead to a high wall in the back.

"Were is he now?" Gibbs asked looking but not finding were the print led to.

Jack just shrugged as did Ziva. After a few more moments they all could hear McGee calling for them from the building behind them.

.

.

Kate and McGee entered the building quietly. McGee has his weapon drawn, while Kate had only a flashlight in her hand. The daylight was fading fast but there was still enough to light the interior of the gutted building they had entered. It was cold, and smelled of musk and something burning... almost acidic.

Kate nodded to McGee and motioned to something glissing on the flood in the fading sun. He knelt down and looked at the object on the floor. It was the remains of a phone, and although McGee couldn't been totally sure it was most likely Tonys.

"McGee..." Kate said looking behind them

"I think this is the place Kate, Im guessing this is Tony's and..." he began but she cut him off.

"McGee, over there..." she said swinging her light over to a pile of crumpled metal and chucks of concrete.

As they made their way over, they found them selves looking into what they guessed was some sort of work pit, a pit that had its bottom wall torn out... its walls scared with claw marks.

"Ill get Gibbs..." McGee said.

.

.

These humans were unpredictable, and that made the best prey. The creature had followed the females scent but found its self looking at the jacket she had been adorned with in the pit. It was a distraction... nothing more. It dropped the item back to the ground and growled. Under any other circumstances it would enjoy hunting these humans, even play with them, but it was running out of time. It needed answers. It turned around and made its way slowly and quietly to the other tunnel and began its pursuit once again.

.

.

"Are you sure boss?" McGee asked as Gibbs lowered Jack into the pit. He turned and gave the three behind him a stern look.

"Yes McGee." he said. He had told them that he wanted them to stay up here, and scout the other buildings incase there were other openings that lead between buildings. The three were not happy about this.

"Ziva." he said before descending into the pit him self. She walked over to him as he looked at her.

"Give me your back up." he said holding out his hand.

She only hesitated a moment before bending down and pulling out the weapon from her ankle holster. She would normally have questioned his desire to have it, but she had a feeling it would be best not to.

.

.

Gibbs and Jack found that most of the passage ways were collapsed or filled in with debris, however there was one that was still open. One that lead down in to the damaged and old sewers, one that had its access door literally ripped off its hinges by a powerful force.

As they slowly entered the archway Jack spoke up.

"I don't suppose that other gun was for me now was it?" he asked nodding to Zivas back up now tucked away in Gibbs pants. "I didn't think so." he muttered as he followed.

It didn't take long for the two of them to come to a fork in the tunnels. Gibbs and Jack both surveyed the scene. There were marks on the walls leading up both tunnels. At the far end of one of the tunnels Jacks light caught on something white on the ground. Gibbs motioned to Jack, and the two of them moved towards it.

What Gibbs picked up was a now dingy white NCIS lab coat. Ducky had mentioned that he had lent one to the girl before she left with DiNozzo...

"So.. this way then?" asked Jack

Gibbs nodded, and the two men took off in a sprint.

.

.

.

Tony and Luna had been moving as fast as the could in the winding tunnels. Several times they had found them selves at dead ends or blocked off routs. Each time however DiNozzo unwrapped just a little more of the now almost non existent bandage from his companions arm leaving it behind, not only as a distraction to their pursier but as a trail...

Finally they had come to an incline were a shaky ladder up wards stood. Upon climbing it his light began to flicker as the battery was dying, tho as helped Luna up he noticed they must be under the main street now as the man holes above them let fading sunlight trickle down though. Unfortunately the further and further they went in the less it looked like they would actually find a ladder leading up to one of the man holes high above.

After the last dead end, they were fresh out of bandages. Tony had given Luna his blazer in hopes that if the creature was tracking them by scent that his cologne scented coat would help hide hers, although at this point he wasn't sure if the creature was even taking the bait anymore.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, with a heavy sigh he stopped and leaned up against the wall and groaned. The pain in his arm was shooting in to his chest and every breath burned.

"Tony?" a quite voice came from behind him.

"I just need a minuet... "he said strugling to breath. "My arm..."

He watched as she moved around in the pale light and placed her hands gently on his arm.

"I... I can twist this back in place..." she said not sounding to sure. "But... Its going to hurt a lot..."

"Cant be any worse than how it is now..." he said as she put one hand on his shoulder and took his wrist and looked up at him.

"Back in that pit..." she began to say. "Did you call me Lulu?" she asked her eyes meeting his.

He looked back at her for a moment, unsure of why now she was asking this but smiled anyways.

"Yes I did, it just sort of came out... let me guess you hate nick names." he said.

"Sort of, but..."

"But?" he asked

"Back in my world... you use to call me that all the time... Lulu... For a moment... it was nice to hear it again." she said.

He smiled, and as he opened his mouth to say something she suddenly pushed in on his shoulder and twisted his arm quickly and violently. With a sudden pop his shoulder slid back into place, and the burning pain was gone for a moment but then was replaced with a whole new pain.

She had done her best to try to distract him before she reset his arm, as she did so he gurgled biting down on his own lip to keep from crying out. After a moment he slumped forward his head resting against hers.

"Owie..." he whispered with a smile.

Before she could say anything back to him a voice called out causing them both to jump.

"DiNozzo!"

.

.

.

Several time during their run thought the tunnels both Jack and Gibbs heard echoes of the creatures cries, each time they seemed to grow angrier and angrier. At one point Jack heard Gibbs mutter something about DiNozzo and how aggravating he could be. Shortly there after the ground became an incline and they could now see light coming down though cracks in the street above.

After a few more feet Gibbs slowed down and raised his hand as they moved now slowly though the tunnel. Before them they could hear voices, two voices in fact murrming in the dark. It took them a few moments before they realized they were coming from the wall to their left.

Jack pointed at the wall and Gibbs light struck a hole in it. As they moved over to take a look, they heard a pop, like bones snapping, then some one growing in pain... then finally came DiNozzo's voice... "Owie..."

Gibbs just shook his head, but he was relieved that they were still alive, behind him he could swear Jack was smiling.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called out.

Jack could hear the two on the other side almost jump by the way they shuffled them self's around. Gibbs pointed his light though the hole illuminating the other side.

"Boss?" came DiNozzos wiry voice.

"Who else DiNozzo." Gibbs replied as the two on the other side moved into the light.

They both looked horrible, and tired but for the most part intact.

"Jack is that you?" Luna said squinting at the bright light.

"Yes..." he said as Gibbs pulled something from his coat.

"How did you get over there?" DiNozzo asked as he pulled at the crumbling wall along with Luna hoping to make the hole bigger. Luna paused for a moment and looked back into the dark tunnel behind them.

"What is it?" Jack asked taking note of the look on her face.

"Its getting closer... and ... I think we have made it pretty angry..." she said.

Both Gibbs and Tony wanted to ask her how she knew, but time was running out. Gibbs pushed something small though the hole to Tony.

"Here DiNozzo." he said.

As Tony took hold of it, it was both cold and heavy. He looked at it for a moment with a quizzical look on his face.

"Its Ziva's back up..." Gibbs said.

"Not sure if this is really going to help much against that thing Boss." Tony said tucking it into his pants. "Im not sure there is even a way out of here..."

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Yeah boss?" he answered back.

"Just keep moving..." he started to say before Jack nudged him aside and pushed something though to the other side.

"Here Luna..." he said handing her what appeared to Tony to be a watch of some sort.

Before Tony could ask Luna said " I thought it didn't work..."

"Well I sort of got it working again." he said as she took it in her hands

"Sort of?" she asked.

"It only goes short distances... a line of sight sort of thing... " but before he could explain more a loud crashing sound came from Tonys side of the wall.

"Tony..." Luna said grabbing onto his arm.

"DiNozzo get moving... we will circle back around." Gibbs said as Tony took Lunas hand and the two of them began to run once again.

.

.

.

It was aggravated. These humans were much smarter than it had given them credit for. They had somehow become aware that it was tracking them by the females scent in these dark and dank tunnels. Several time it had been diverted by her scent only to come across strips of bloody cloth, most likely from wounds she had received prior to her capture.

This last tunnel it had ripped off a grating only to find yet more cloth crumpled below. It moved quickly now back though the main tunnel no longer trying to stay quite. It wanted the little humans to know it was coming, to be afraid.

Suddenly it heard something else, and slowed its pace to a stand still. It listened closely. In the dark there was the sound of running, and unfamiliar scents. It pressed its head to the far wall and listened as two sets of scents ran past at a quick pace on the other side. For a moment it had the compulsion to smash though the wall and take them by surprise whoever they were, but it realized it was letting its frustration get the better of it. Its prey was just ahead, and running out of not only room, but time.

They would soon be in its clutches, it would get what it wanted... then it would make them suffer.

.

.

.

Gibbs and Jack made it back to the entrance much faster that they both had thought they would however Gibbs stopped Jack as he turned to run up the other tunnel.

"What!" Jack snapped at Gibbs.

Gibbs paused for a moment, he knew Jack was uncomfortable to be working with him though he wondered if it was him or the fact that the girl was with DiNozzo that seemed to be bothering him more.

"There is a good chance they will find an exit soon, if we go topside we could find them again faster rather than running into that... thing..."

Jack nodded silently at Gibbs and followed him back though the sewer access they had come in though. He was right. Running into that creature in a confined space would do them no good. He just hoped Luna would be able to keep out running it, but he had a bad feeling.

.

.

.

Kate, McGee and Ziva had been searching the other buildings for some time now with no luck. Many had collapsed floors or rooms they couldn't even get into. The light outside was fading fast now, and they knew they were running out of time.

As they exited the most recent building they had searched McGee noticed two people running towards them.

"Kate... Ziva..." McGee said to get their attention.

When they turned around before them coming at them at a fast pace was Jack and Gibbs. They stopped before the three for a moment and tried to catch their breath.

"Did you find them?" Kate asked looking from one man to the other.

Gibbs nodded, but it was Jack who spoke first.

"We found them, but... they were on the other side of a wall... we couldn't get to them..." he started.

"That thing... was close behind. They were heading north, right under us." Gibbs finished.

"There are only 2 more standing buildings in this block... if they could get out it will be in one of them." McGee said... if they could get out.

.

.

.

"Its right behind us! Move faster!" cried out Tony as he and Luna scrambled though a partially caved in opening. He grabbed her arm and yanked her the rest of the way though right before a massive claw came reaching in. The creature howled in fury and began to dig at the opening. It wouldn't take long to get though, but long enough hoped Tony that they could get to the surface.

There was no time to stop and breath, the two of them kept on running admit the howling and clawing sounds behind them. Up head they could see light. Tony just about pushed Luna into the open area as he noticed a heavy door.

"Help me with this Lu!" He said grabbing the edges of the door.

It took them both a moment but with a groan and a creak it began to move, slowly at first then quicker. Just as the two of them got the door in motion, the creature moved into view at the far end of the corridor, and it charged.

The door barely had shut and the large mettle level fell across the door into hinges on either side as the creature hit it full on with a loud crack and thump. Tony and Luna stumbled back away from the door, partly out of fear, and from the force that had hit the door.

"That won't hold long..." Luna said looking at the door, but Tony was looking else were.

"That's not our only problem Luna..." he said.

As she swung around to see what he was talking about it struck her right out that the two of them had run into a dead again, a large room with no other doors, but there was light and it was coming from up... way up thought bars in the floor of another building.

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Tony as he pulled his weapon from his pants.

The door creaked and bowed with the force on the other side determined to get to them. Tony and Luna back against the far wall as he checked the ammunition in the gun. He looked at her with tired eyes. This was not how he wanted this to end.

"Any ideas?" he asked quietly.

Luna reached into the jackets pocket and pulled out the leather wrist band Jack had given her and put it on, she flipped open the cover and looked at Tony. "Only one... but there is no guarantees..."

He wasn't sure what she was on about, but anything was better than just waiting...

"Ok... what do we do?" he asked as he watched her fiddle with the device.

She looked at him then looked up.

"I think holding on tight would be a good start." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Tony pressed tightly against Luna and closed his eyes as she clicked the device around her arm. Tony's body felt suddenly numb, like the air had been sucked out of his lungs, Luna felt much the same.

One moment they were standing there, the next minuet there was a popping sound like the air filling a vacuum, and then they were simply gone.

.

.

.

It was furious now as it threw its body against the bared door one again, it creaked loudly as the hinges splintered and began to give way. The humans were trapped and had no were else to run. It took one last lunge at the door and with an ear shattering noise the hinges and wall gave way forcing the door across the room with a thunderous sound.

It stormed into the room and looked quickly about for the humans, but they were not there. For a moment it pondered in its haste had it crushed them beneath the now crumpled door on the ground. It slowly and easily picked up the crumpled metal frame and glanced underneath. Nothing.

It looked up, and far above it could see a grate leading into another structure. It however was to far for the humans to have gotten to so quickly. It quickly tossed aside the door once again and it screamed, and the horrible sound it made echoed not only back though the tunnels from which it had come but in the building above.

.

.

.

Gibbs followed by the others were quickly making their way towards the end of the block when to their left, in a building covered in police tape an unearthly rage filled roar emanated. The sound send chills down the spines of the five people now frozen in their tracks.

"Boss..." said McGee looking from Kate to Gibbs, but neither of them had anything to say... could say anything. It was Jack that finally spoke up.

"The tunnel has to come out there... they have to be there..." he said as they moved towards the building.

As Ziva pulled away the police tape, and Kate reached for the door the faint echo of the roar was suddenly accompanied by the sound of crashing mettle.

.

.

.

Not long ago the building had housed a chop shop, a very successful chop shop that was until one of their own was busted on a minor drug charge. In order to avoid jail time the man ratted out his fellow thieves. The raid was swift and fast, however many remains of scrapped cars as well as chains, torches and other odds and ends still sat unclaimed in the building.

Above the floor stood a steel walkway, mostly vacant except for a few odds and ends. The air above the walk way for a moment almost shimmered as suddenly its vacant space was filled with two bodies, two bodies who just happened to materialize just far enough above the walk way that when they fell upon it that it reverberated slightly.

Tony's back hit the grating first, followed by Luna's body crushing on top of his as the walkway shuttered under the sudden burden of new weight.

Tony gasped for air as he continued to hold tight to Luna who likewise was breathing heavily against his chest.

He looked up and could see two sets of hand rails on either side of them, and a ceiling. Luna picked her head up and looked to the side as did Tony after a moment.

"Where..." he said in a quite weak voice... "How... it is suppose to make us feel ..."

"I think we are up... in the building ... and I don't know... its sort of broke..." she said trying to shake the feeling of being punched in the gut from her.

As she rolled off Tony and the two of them took a moment to survey their surroundings a ear splitting howl came from beneath them. The covered their ears as the monstrous cry echoed in the confined space. After a moment they both moved onto their knees and looked down just in time to see the grate on the floor be torn from its place and the creature who had been chasing them claw its way out of the hole like a demon from hell.

Tony placed his hand over Luna's as he put his head against hers, and whispered

"That thing doesn't have any juice left in it does it?" he asked

She flipped up the cover with her free hand slowly as the creature now towered just barely below them. The vortex manipulator flicked faintly but nothing happened.

She shook her head. For a moment they both seemed at a loss for what to do. Tony tilted his head for a moment and then slowly reached for his weapon... a weapon which was now gone.

"The gun..." he whispered... "When we landed... it must has slid thought the grating..." he said noting seeing anything but pipes and chains on the walkway.

.

.

Below them the creature reared up searching its surrounds. They were here, it could smell them but not see them. It moved a few steps before its foot came upon something cold and hard. It was the gun Tony had had in his possession. They were here all right.

.

.

Tony bit his lip as he and Luna watched the creature start to pick up the weapon, with it suddenly stopped. Tonys grasp on Luna's hand tightened as the creature pulled its self up. For a moment he thought they had been made, that this was it then at the far end of the building there was a creek, then a pop... then the doors pulled apart reveling five figures in the fading sun light.

As the creature spun to face the door Tony let go of Luna's hand and grasped the guardrail and opened his mouth to call out to Gibbs and his team mates however Luna pressed her body against his and covered his mouth. For a moment he moved to shake her off, but then realized the creature was still so close that it could knock the walkway down with one swing. Gibbs and their friends would not be unprepared for the creature, and Tony's call of warming would help no one.

Tony nodded as Luna let him go.

"We have to do something..." he whispered as the creature moved towards the doorway.

Luna nodded in agreement.

.

.

.


End file.
